Party für Brian
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Brian Kinney lädt zu einer Party in seinem Loft ein… Nur seltsam, dass er selbst nicht anwesend ist!


**Party für Brian**

**Autor: Ich – Kitty Ballou**

**Summary: Brian Kinney lädt zu einer Party in seinem Loft ein… Nur seltsam, dass er selbst nicht anwesend ist!**

**Disclaimer: Weder Brian Kinney noch jeder andere andere Chara aus dieser Story gehört mir! Leider... gg Ich verdien auch kein Geld mit ihnen, sondern vertreibe mir mit ihnen nur ein bisschen die Zeit... flöt**

**Warnings: Yap! Definitiv!! Ich hab das Rating nicht umsonst so hoch angesetzt!**

* * *

Chapter 1

„Wer weiß, was er vor hat! Brian hat immer tolle Ideen, nur..."

„Leider sind sie meistens so spektakulär, dass man nie weiß, was einen jedes Mal erwartet!" unterbrach Mel mit einem Augenverdrehen Michael, der gerade grinsend aus dem Fahrstuhl und auf den Loft zutrat, der seinem Freund gehörte. Die anderen, die ebenfalls aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen, war die gesamte Clique, die allesamt dieselbe SMS von Brian erhalten hatten mit dem Wortlaut ‚Party bei mir um 18 Uhr. Wer nicht kommt, verpasst was!'. Und allein das hatte schon ausgereicht, dass sich tatsächlich alle versammelt hatten. Teils aus Neugier, teils aus dem Grund, dass der Rest der Truppe die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, alle zu überreden, die zuerst keine Lust gehabt hatten.

Wie auch Mel, die sich jetzt gerade genervt die Luft auspustend an die Wand lehnte, während Michael kurz an die Wohnungstür seines Freundes klopfte und die Tür dann mit einem „WIR SIND DA-HA!" aufriss und den Loft betrat, während die Anderen ihm aufgeregt schwatzend folgten. Debbie wandte sich mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an Justin:

„Und du hast auch keine Ahnung, was er plant, nein? Ich hoffe nicht, dass er eine Orgie vor hat – ich hab keine passende Unterwäsche dafür an!" lachte sie auf, was auch Justin zum Schmunzeln brachte. Natürlich hatten ihn alle mit Fragen genervt, ob er etwas von einer Party wusste. Aber auch er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt. Brian hatte nichts davon verlauten lassen, als sie sich morgens getrennt hatten. Und so folgte er jetzt dem Rest der Clique und wäre fast in Ted hinein gelaufen, der abrupt stehen geblieben war und jetzt mit dem Scharfsinn eines Buchhalters erklärte:

„Also ihr könnt sagen, was ihr wollt – aber nach ‚ner Party sieht's hier ganz und gar nicht aus!"

„Wie man's nimmt!" feixte Ben, der Freund von Michael und betrachtete grinsend die leere Whiskyflasche auf der Anrichte und die beiden benutzten Gläser daneben. Aber ansonsten verriet wirklich kein Anzeichen auch nur den Hauch einer geplanten Party.

„Brian?? BRIAN!"

Justin begann sich in der Wohnung umzuschauen. Doch sein Freund war nicht da. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Justin sekundenlang das Bett, in dem sie sich morgens noch geliebt hatten. Dann riss ihn eine Stimme herum.

„Kommt mal alle her, schnell!"

Michael stand im großen Wohnraum. In der Hand hielt er einen Zettel, den er jetzt von sich streckte und jeder erkennen konnte, dass seine Hand zitterte. Hastig trat Ben auf seinen Freund zu, der jetzt kreidebleich im Gesicht war. Vorsichtig nahm er den Zettel entgegen, strich mit der freien Hand kurz über Michaels Gesicht und warf dann einen Blick auf die wenigen Worte, die auf das Blatt gekritzelt waren:

Schaut euch das Video an! Die letzte Party für euren Freund ist zwar längst vorbei, aber so habt auch ihr noch was davon!

Es war totenstill im Loft. Nur die heftigen Atemzüge der Freunde waren zu vernehmen. Bis es Debbie entfuhr:

„Das ist doch nur'n schlechter Scherz, oder? Ich meine, das kann doch nicht... das – das wird doch – doch nicht..."

Jetzt erst begann ihre Stimme zu kippen, zu beben, als ihre Hand hoch fuhr zum Mund und sie drängte:

„Schaltet doch diesen verfluchten Apparat endlich an, verdammt noch mal! Und Brian, ich schwöre dir jetzt schon, wenn das hier nur ein schlechter Scherz sein soll – dann..."

Sie brach ab. Ben hatte schon zur Fernbedienung gegriffen und den Fernseher samt Videogerät eingeschaltet. Sekundenlang war das Bild noch dunkel, dann erkannte man zuerst nur den Fußboden. Einen hellgrauen, verschmutzten Teppichboden. Bis die Kamera gerade gerückt wurde und jetzt einen Mann zeigte, der in einer gekrümmten Stellung an der Wand gelehnt saß. Das Gesicht zeigte bereits Schwellungen, Unterlippe und Mundwinkel bluteten, ebenso eine Stelle an seiner Schläfe und sein eines Auge war fast zugeschwollen.

„Brian..."

Justins Stimme war nur ein Hauch, er stolperte auf den Bildschirm zu und ging davor in die Knie. Unwillkürlich streckte er die Hand nach seinem Freund auf dem Bildschirm aus, gab dann einen Laut von sich, der sein ganzes Entsetzen verriet, bevor er hastig zu den Anderen herum fuhr:

„Wir müssen ihm helfen! Wir müssen..."

Er brach ab, als jetzt zu erkennen war, dass ein Mann auf Brian zutrat, ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und kurz auflachte:

„Deine Freunde werden sicherlich schon gespannt sein, was auf deiner Party passiert, Kinney! Wir wollen sie nicht zu lange warten lassen, nicht wahr?? Und darum bekommen sie auch ein hübsches kleines Video, damit sie genau sehen, was SO EIN VERFLUCHTER WICHSER WIE DU VERDIENST, WENN ICH DIR ‚NE PARTY GEB, DIE DU NIE VERGISST!"

Lindsay wandte schaudernd den Blick ab und wankte auf das Sofa zu, wo sie sich nun drauf sinken ließ und ihre Hände vors Gesicht schlug. Sie wollte nicht sehen, was geschah – und konnte dennoch nicht anders, als mit einem leisen Wimmern zum Bildschirm zu starren.

„Dieser – dieser verfluchte..."

Auch Debbie brach ab, während sie entsetzt den Kopf schüttelte. Das konnte – nein, das DURFTE nicht sein! Das war einer ihrer Jungs! Den dieser Verrückte da in seiner Gewalt hatte! So etwas hatte nicht einmal Brian verdient! Und – und sie – sie konnten nicht einmal – nicht einmal etwas tun! Oder...

„Weiß einer von euch, wo er heute hin wollte? Ob er sich mit jemandem treffen wollte? Kennt jemand von euch die Stimme? Den Raum? Irgendwas??"

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, bevor sie jetzt spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, wie dieser Fremde seinen Schwanz aus der Hose holte. Als Brian aufstöhnend den Kopf abwandte, wurde ihm zwei-, dreimal heftig ins Gesicht geschlagen, dann griff ihm der Fremde mit einem Knurren in die Haare, zerrte so seinen Kopf zurück und blaffte:

„Mach schon, verdammt noch mal, stellst dich doch sonst auch nicht so an!"

Justins Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, er ließ sich nun einfach auf den Boden sinken, während dieser abartige Kerl seinen Brian in den Mund fickte und sie alles in Großaufnahme mit ansehen mussten. Brian hielt die Augen geschlossen, fest zusammen gekniffen. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht stöhnte Justin schluchzend auf. Sein – sein Brian... Ihn so zu sehen, zerriss ihn beinahe. Nicht einmal die Anwesenheit der Anderen konnte ihn – ja, was überhaupt? Beruhigen? Michael saß neben ihm. Atemlos, keuchend, beides zugleich, während sich seine Finger mit denen von Justin verkrampften, als ob sich beide so gegenseitig Halt geben wollten. Alle starrten auf den Bildschirm. Leises Weinen war zu hören, heftiges Atmen, Emmett schluchzte ebenfalls vor sich hin und schüttelte immer wieder nur den Kopf, flehte, doch einfach abzuschalten, aber keiner reagierte auf seine Worte. Und hätte es jemand getan – Emmett wäre ihm selbst in den Arm gefallen, um ihn davon abzuhalten! Brian war sein Freund, auch wenn der oft so tat, als würde er den Rest der Clique nur in seiner Anwesenheit dulden, um zu zeigen, wie beliebt er war! Aber Emmett liebte ihn genauso wie jeden Anderen – manchmal sogar ein bisschen mehr! Brian war eben – ja, er war eben Brian! Und man musste ihn einfach mögen! Auch wenn er manchmal – nein, OFT so ein Arschloch war! Aber nicht mal ein Arschloch hatte so etwas verdient, was Brian gerade angetan wurde...

Und schluchzend ließ Emmett seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter von Ted sinken, der sich ebenfalls auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und fassungslos auf das Bild starrte, was ihnen allen geboten wurde...

Tbc...


End file.
